


Rough and Ready

by Unfeathered



Series: Connection [5]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Torchwood
Genre: BDSM, Consensual Kink, Crossover, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Honour Bondage, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mild Kink, Rough Sex, Smut, Submission, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:07:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25547164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unfeathered/pseuds/Unfeathered
Summary: Giles returns from Sunnydale, in some need of releaseSet post-series 6 of Buffy (Torchwood: pre-series)
Relationships: Rupert Giles/Jack Harkness
Series: Connection [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584910
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10
Collections: Season of Kink, Summer of Giles





	Rough and Ready

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [summer_of_giles](https://summer-of-giles.dreamwidth.org/) and [seasonofkink](https://seasonofkink.dreamwidth.org/) \- prompt: _wall sex_

The first he knows that Giles is back from Sunnydale is a hurried, low-voiced phone call one Sunday afternoon.

"Jack? I'm back in England. I… Can I see you? I've got Willow with me and I daren't leave her alone for long, but perhaps, just an hour or two…?"

"Of course," Jack agrees readily, only too happy to see Giles, even if only for a short while. "But are you sure? I can wait, if necessary?"

Not happily, but he can wait.

But Giles says, tightly, "I'd _really_ like to see you," and that's all it takes to have Jack leaping into his car and heading off to Westbury, to wait in the hotel Giles suggests until Giles can get away.

It's not that late, when Giles calls again to say he's on his way. Willow's apparently jet-lagged and still recovering from whatever went down in Sunnydale (he hasn't really been given a clear picture yet) and Giles feels able to leave her to sleep it off, with what he calls a 'watching spell' to keep an eye on her and let him know if she wakes.

And then Giles is there in the doorway of the hotel room, driving all other thoughts out of Jack's head, his heart leaping more than he ever expected it to just at the sight of him. This isn't love, or some great romantic affair, just two men taking comfort in having found someone who understands. And it hasn't even been that long – only a couple of weeks, and they've gone far longer that that before.

But, god, he's missed Giles.

His second thought, though, is that Giles looks _rough_. Not so much physically, but there's something in his eyes, a darkness that wasn't there before, that suggests he's been through a lot.

Giles pauses on the threshold and Jack stands still as Giles looks him over. Then Giles smiles, and all at once looks a hundred times less haggard. "Oh, you're a sight for sore eyes," he breathes, taking off his glasses so he can rub a hand over his eyes, as if rubbing away the dreadful things they've seen so he can focus on Jack. The glasses get set down on top of the little table beside the door, the door gets kicked shut behind him, and then he's reaching for Jack, pulling him in with one hand on the back of his head and the other between his shoulder blades, for an urgent, needy kiss.

Jack's only too ready and he lets himself be pulled in easily, meeting Giles' mouth with an eager moan and getting his own hands on Giles in turn, as if only the physical contact can really reassure him that Giles is truly there. Then he moans again, sharply, when he's suddenly pivoted round and his back slammed against the wall beside the door, Giles' hand bracing against the door jamb beside his head as he presses in again, catching his mouth in another brutal kiss. He gasps, his hands closing around Giles again with less pressure this time, with a lot more _give_ in his whole stance. He hasn't seen Giles like this before, this forceful and demanding, but it is definitely not a turn-off. It makes desire run through him, makes him want to fall to his knees and let Giles take whatever he wants.

He _can't_ actually drop to his knees with his back up against the wall like this, but he's certainly giving, a whole damn lot. Held in place by that hand beside his head and the force of Giles' kiss, he whimpers softly and just kisses back with everything that he has, taking that force and _loving_ it, opening himself up, opening his _mouth_ up as Giles' tongue demands entrance, panting and moaning and more turned on than he'd have thought possible just five minutes earlier.

Abruptly, Giles breaks off the kiss and leans in beside his ear to mutter, "I want to fuck you _raw_ , right here against this wall. Are you okay with that?"

A bright, sparkling shiver of want goes through him, and suddenly he can't find any words, but he can nod, vehemently, fingers which had been resting lightly on Giles' shoulder sliding up to cling in his short hair. "God, _please_ ," he breathes, when his brain finally catches up enough to form words, and Giles lets out a rough little laugh and nips at the lobe of his ear before pulling back, and heat rushes through Jack at the fierce, intense look on Giles' face.

"That works out nicely then," Giles says, with a glint of a smile, and he takes a step back, his hand dipping into his jacket pocket before he shrugs the jacket off. "Turn around, trousers down," he instructs, and Jack flips him a quick grin and does as he's told.

It's only the work of seconds to slide his braces down over his shoulders, unbuckle his belt, thumb open the button on his trousers and pull down the zip, and then he's shivering as chill air hits his ass. Giles flips his shirt tails up out of the way and Jack very deliberately braces his hands against the pale blue painted wallpaper and lets out a breath, dropping his head a little – part-submission, part just trying to find the composure he needs to get through this. Somehow, meeting this aspect of Giles, now, here, tonight, is so hot that it's affecting him a lot more than he could have anticipated.

"Good boy," Giles murmurs, suddenly sounding a lot more in control, perhaps because Jack's behaving so well or perhaps just because he's got something decisive to do: slicking his fingers up and shoving them – two of them – unceremoniously into Jack's ass. None of the teasing he'd normally get, and he grunts as he's breached, head dropping a little further as he closes his eyes and focusses on letting Giles in, as easily as he can.

"I suppose I should have asked you to make yourself ready for me before I got here, to save a little time," Giles reflects dryly, and Jack shivers again, because there's always something very hot about being asked – _ordered_ – to do that.

"Won't take long, at least," he manages to say, because if there's anything in this world that he's good at it's taking things into his ass, and Giles laughs a little roughly, withdraws his fingers, adds some more lube and pushes back in with _three_ this time. Jack gasps, and trembles a little, and meanwhile his cock is just getting harder and harder at having his ass prepared so perfunctorily, as if he's just a hole to fuck. He _knows_ he's much more than that to Giles, but being treated that way is still a fucking big turn-on.

After a minute, Giles says approvingly, "Mm, not long at all," and Jack cringes a little at the sensation as the fingers pull out, and pants in anticipation through the pause while Giles applies lube to his own cock. Then there's a soft bump against his ass and he drops his head again and _focuses_ , because Giles is driving into him and not stopping, not stopping at all, and it's hard and uncomfortable and forcing the breath out of him, and it's simultaneously too much and absolutely fucking perfect.

Giles bottoms out and Jack realises he's been holding his breath, and lets it out again in one long, shuddering exhale. "Fuck," he says tightly, holding himself still, trying to adjust.

"Indeed," Giles says dryly, with humour in his voice, and then he's moving, pulling out almost entirely and stabbing back into him, hard and rough, and Jack cries out with the force of it, breath rushing out of him again.

Giles pauses at his cry, though Jack can feel the tremors running through him at the effort it takes to be still. "Colour?" Giles asks breathlessly but pointedly, and Jack shakes his head and laughs, because Giles must know he's not actually in any distress, that he _likes_ being fucked hard and rough, that he'll take however much of that Giles is able to give him.

A surge of appreciation goes through him, though, that Giles would ask for his safeword _anyway_ , to make the point and remind him that however much it may seem the other way round, he's very much in control here.

"Green," he says easily, turning his head enough that Giles can see his grin, even if he can't actually see Giles' face. "Very, very green."

"Good," Giles says with satisfaction – both, Jack assumes, for his obedience and for the clear signal that he's very much into this. And then Giles starts to move again, long hard strokes of his cock that have Jack's fingers scrabbling against the blue woodchip. There's no way to get a purchase on the wall, nothing to cling onto. All he can do is brace himself, pushing back as much as he can to counter the force of those determined thrusts.

It soon becomes abundantly apparent that Giles meant it about fucking him raw. Giles isn't holding back, not at all. As the pounding continues, Jack begins to realise just how much stress and frustration Giles must have been holding onto whilst in Sunnydale, because it's _all_ coming out now, all being ploughed into his ass, forcefully enough that he has to bite his lip to stop himself being as loud as he'd like. This is an old building, the walls a darned sight thicker than in some more modern establishments, but it's still a hotel and there are other guests.

So he does his best to keep his groans and cries quiet, though before long it's less of an issue because he just doesn't have enough _breath_ to make much noise, just little gasps and whines and whimpers when Giles smashes into him with particular force.

Giles' breathing is laboured too, now, his pace growing a little less frantic, heavy grunts with each long, forceful thrust. There's a brief pause, and the fingers digging into Jack's hip tighten, as Giles finally brings his other hand away from the wall, shakes it out briefly, and then wraps it around Jack's hard, leaking cock.

Jack cries out, trembling, belatedly trying to muffle the sound, but _fuck_ , that's intense. He hadn't even been sure he'd get a hand on him, whether he'd be allowed to come at all – or if, conversely, he'd be asked to come without any attention to his cock, which is _possible_ but he's not quite there yet. Giles has been focussing more on his own pleasure than angling for Jack's prostate, which is absolutely fine with Jack but it does mean that while he's hard and wanting, he's not actually very close to coming.

Giles chuckles breathlessly against his shoulder, takes a moment to gather and spread pre-come, and then starts stripping Jack's cock with the same kind of purposeful force with which he's been fucking him. Jack shudders, his arousal rocketing. Oh yeah. That'll do it.

As he starts to react more, hips rocking back to meet Giles' thrusts and then forward into his hand, he feels that feed back to Giles and Giles starts to pick up the pace again, pounding into him with renewed ferocity and rather less precision as he starts to come undone.

And then Giles pauses fractionally, leans close over him and hisses softly, in his ear, "Don't come."

Which threat of course makes arousal slam through him even harder, but he nods his understanding and braces himself as Giles heads into the final straight, driving into him over and over again, faster and more erratic until he finally goes almost still, just tiny little rocks of his hips as he grunts out his release.

Jack curls his fingers against the wallpaper, holds himself still and tries to breathe through it. It's not easy, but then little that Giles asks of him ever is. He really doesn't have a problem with that.

Spent, Giles leans down over him for a moment, panting harshly, hand mercifully stilling on Jack's cock. He shivers and stays still, shoulders tense, until at last Giles recovers enough to pull himself up straight again. He whines helplessly when those lovely fingers uncurl from around his cock and he feels the stiff cotton of a handkerchief against his ass to catch the drips and mop him up a little as Giles pulls out of him. He's left without any contact at all, humping thin air, so close and yet still so far away.

"Turn around," Giles orders, his voice still a little ragged, and Jack ducks his head and lets out a breath, trying to find the strength to move, and to let Giles see him like this, so vulnerable and raw and needy.

But he does it, prising himself away from the wall and shuffling round, trousers finally dropping all the way down to his ankles, making him feel even more exposed as he forces his gaze up to Giles' face. What he sees there, though, makes it all worth it. Kindness and pride, and a hell of a lot more control than he had when he walked in. Hope swells again, that he's not just going to be left like that, that Giles is going to make it all so very, very worthwhile.

"Lean back, hands against the wall," Giles instructs, and he obeys, pressing his ass back against the knobbly wallpaper and splaying his hands against it too. And then letting out a long, shuddery exhale when Giles fastens his own trousers and hitches them up, and drops to his knees in front of him.

" _Thank_ you," he whispers fervently, and Giles chuckles and takes him into his mouth and swallows him down whole.

It really doesn't take long at all before he's coming down Giles' throat.

* * *

They collapse onto the bed together, still mostly dressed, though out of courtesy to the hotel owner they do at least get rid of their shoes.

Giles flops onto his back and gazes up at the white Artexed ceiling, laughing breathlessly. "Christ, I needed that!"

"I got that," Jack says dryly, rolling onto his side so he can enjoy the sight of Giles looking so suddenly light-hearted and… free.

Giles chuckles and turns his head to look at him. "It's good to be back with someone my own age," he says lightly.

"I'm more than three times your age," Jack points out, but with a twinkle in his eyes. He knows what Giles meant.

Giles grins. "And Spike isn't far off that either, and Angel's even older. And goodness knows how old Anya is. But you behave far more like an adult than any of them do. I'm talking more about emotional age, perhaps."

Giles has told him enough by now that Jack knows who these people are, at least in general. "Maybe it's a vampire-slash-demon thing?" he suggests, thinking about it. "Maybe they kind of get stuck at the age they got turned? Unable to mature any further?"

"That's an interesting thought," Giles says, considering. "From what I've managed to glean, none of them were particularly mature when they were human. There might be something in that."

"Of course I'm not sure what it says about _me_!" Jack grins, because he too is a member of the 'far older than he appears' club and he's well aware that he wasn't the most mature of people before he got immortalised either.

Giles's lips twitch. " _You_ are not a demon, so there's no restriction on your ability to grow. And as far as I'm concerned, you've managed to learn and mature very nicely."

Jack's not quite sure how to take that, so he just smiles, a little bashfully, and is perhaps even a little grateful when Giles' gaze goes distant, as if he's hearing something from far away. He quirks an eyebrow, and Giles shakes his head slightly, coming back to himself.

"Just Willow, stirring a little. She's still sleeping, though, thank goodness. Best thing for her."

Jack smiles sympathetically, though most of his sympathy is for the man beside him, rather than the young woman he's never met.

"What happened, Giles?" he asks softly. "Over there in Sunnydale?"

Giles' eyes darken and cloud over. "I shouldn't have left them on their own. I thought I was doing the right thing, that they needed to learn to get by without me watching over them, but… Willow went off the rails. Her girlfriend died, by accident, and her response was to try to end the world. She's so incredibly powerful now. It took everything I had to stop her."

Jack takes a moment to try and absorb this. Cold fear trickles through him at the thought that one grieving young woman should have such power. He tries to focus on the positives. "But you did stop her," he says gently. "The world's still here."

"And I almost died," Giles tells him dryly. He rubs his forehead. "If I'd just been there. If I hadn't left them all… It was selfish of me, Jack. Selfish to think I could live my own life again, without being needed back there."

"I wouldn't say that's selfish. No-one can be the only grown-up all the time. We all need time out." Like Giles is _his_ time-out.

Giles shakes his head. "I really hadn't realised how _young_ they were. Brilliant, brave, resourceful, but young. And so terribly needy. I… I hadn't realised how much of a strain it was, keeping calm and grown up and being everything they needed me to be, until I found myself back with you and not needing to be that any longer!"

Jack gives him a wry smile. "Well, I'm glad I could help with that. You know – so totally selflessly!"

Giles reaches up to stroke a fond thumb over his cheek. "I am very, very glad you could come, and do this for me. It means a lot, Jack."

"Oh, like I'm hating every minute of it," he grins, bringing his hand up and closing it over Giles', pulling it towards his mouth so he can kiss Giles' knuckles. "You've done a hell of a lot for me, the last few months," he says, smiling. "I'm glad I could give a little back."

"You've given a lot back," Giles says fondly, and Jack watches as his eyes alight on the clock on the far wall, and shock and then resignation pass across his face. "I should get back. I daren't leave her for long."

Jack leans across and presses a warm, unassuming kiss to Giles' lips before Giles can get too far away. "Any time you need distraction, or release," he says easily, lying back again. "You know how to reach me."

Giles pauses in the middle of sitting up, to look down at him, crinkles forming around his eyes as he smiles affectionately. "Thank you," he says warmly, and quirks an eyebrow. "I think I may well be taking you up on that offer!"


End file.
